The Man Who Can't be Moved
by Moe115
Summary: Songfic to The man who can't be moved by: The Script My first Songfic and Oneshot. I really hope you like it. Please read it. And Review it. :


**The Script- The man who can't be moved**

**This is my first oneshot/songfic ever. It's kind of short. but I hope you like it. I changed the ending, because the song doesn't really have a definite one. And this is how I wanted it to end. I love this song, it's my new favorite. If you haven't heard it, you should go listen to it now.**

**I don't own twilight**

EPOV

With my sleeping bag in one arm, a picture of her in my hand, and my duffle bag on my shoulder I started towards the door of the apartment I shared with my brother Emmett. I was going to the corner where I first met the love of my life.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Emmett, my brother, yelled at me coming down the stairs. I hadn't told anybody my plans yet.

"I'm going to the corner."

"With a sleeping bag?" he eyed me.

"I'm going there, and I'm not coming back until I see her again."

He sighed and looked to the ground. "She's gone. She's not coming back." He looked back up at me in the eyes. He looked apologetic, and worried. "I know you regret letting her go. I've heard you in your room, and I've seen the change in you. But she is gone, and I think you should just try to get over her."

"No. She will come back. She has to. And I will be there until she does." I shut the door and left. I can't and won't move on. I still love her with all my heart, and she has to know that.

I reached the corner 15 minutes later. Right outside a deserted building, and across from a hotel. I laid down my ugly green sleeping bag on the hard ground and sat down. I took out a rolled piece of poster board from my bag and a sharpie and wrote a sign to put in front of me 'IF YOU SEE THIS GIRL CAN YOU TELL HER WHERE I AM?' I set the picture of her next to it.

I sat there for a couple of minutes when an older man came up to me and tried to hand me a 10 dollar bill. I refused it and told him "I'm not broke, just a broken hearted man." He looked towards the sign and back up to me with sad eyes. "Good luck, with your search." And he walked away. After a while another person came up to me. This time it was a woman, she had blonde hair and her shirt was too tight and left little to the imagination.

"Do you really think you'll find her?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"Yes, eventually. I'll be here when she does."

"Don't get your hopes up. Maybe you should just go home, that doesn't look very comfortable."

I shook my head and looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm the man who can't be moved." She nodded and walked away, swaying her hips as she did so.

One day she might decide she misses me, and she'll come back here. Where we first met.

BPOV

I miss him. I really do. I can't stop thinking about him, and that I made a mistake leaving. I don't feel complete without him. Every night I dream about him and the day we met. On a corner, our corner. We had plans for the future, to build a life together. Then I got a stupid job that I couldn't pass up across the country. I took it without telling him, and that caused us to fight all the time. But before that we were practically perfect.

EPOV

_For days later…_

"You can't stay here" the cops told me.

"There's someone I'm waiting for. If it's a day, a moth, a year."

"Listen kid, I get it. You're waiting on a girl who you love. But the chances of her coming are not good. I'll give you a little longer."

"Thank you."

"Good Luck." He nodded and walked back towards his cruiser, got in, and waved.

BPOV

I woke up from the best dream I'd had yet. Edward and me in the future. But there was no future for us, because I left. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I touched it. Edward would know how to calm me down right now. He would hold me tight whenever I was upset, he would whisper comforting things into my ear, and everything would be alright. But he wasn't here, and it wasn't alright.

EPOV

"Tanya Denali, and we're at the corner of 1st and 2nd **(random) **where a young man named, Edward Cullen, also known as 'The Man who can't be moved' is in search for the love of his life." She walked up to me and bent down until the microphone was in my face. "What do you have to say about all of this?" she asked me as a crowd started forming around us.

"Maybe I'll get famous. Maybe she'll see me on the news, and she'll come to our corner."

"Why this corner."

"We met here. I made a mistake and I let her go." I could feel my eyes start to water. I grabbed the picture and held it up to the camera. "If you've seen this girl, or if you are her, please tell her I'm here. And I love her."

BPOV

I walked into my apartment and threw my keys down on the table. I sank down into my couch with a loud squeak. I turned on the TV and put my feet up. I gasped. Edward was on the news. The national news. With a picture of…me?

"If you've seen this girl, or if you are her, please tell her I'm here. And I love her." My eyes were filling with tears, Edward still wanted me. Where is he? I have to tell him I still love him, and I miss him to. We can fix things, we have to. Especially if we still feel the same.

"I'm Tanya Denali, reporting from the corner of 1st and 2nd."

He was at our corner.

EPOV

I'm not moving.

I'm not moving.

_Two days later…_

I'm not moving.

I'm not moving.

_Three days later_

I'm not moving.

I'm not moving.

I looked up and could almost swear I saw a girl with wavy mahogany hair. My Bella had wavy mahogany hair. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes.

"Hey." I heard the voice I had been waiting to hear for months, weeks, and days.

I am so glad I didn't move.


End file.
